Bloody Nightmare
by babylove969
Summary: Dark secrets are hard to keep hidden especially ones that go this deep into a twelve year old's heart. It's impossible to keep them hidden forever where to turn to when the blood won't wash away from his hands. WARNINGS: Past child abuse and murder
1. Chapter 1

Blood Stained Hands

Chapter 1

"Please stop please I'm begging you stop."

Those words could be heard every night in the home. No not home, house this place was not a home. A home is a safe warm loving place this is a house of horrors. Sure the outside looked beautiful with all the flowers and bird baths. The inside was where the true monster lived though.

His layer was the basement where it was cold damp and had blood red walls. They were painted alright, but not with paint with his victims blood. Blood from years of torturing innocent people covered the walls. More screams and pleads filled the room, though there was no point there was only one room in the house that could hear them. That rooms occupant as trapped down there with them.

That person was a three year old boy. Just turned three a week ago and made the mistake of telling the monster something. Now here he was down in the basement sitting curled up in the corner shaking covered in blood.

It had been a week of this the same thing every night. his body was exhausted from the lack of sleep. He couldn't tell anymore where his blood and the person's blood was on him anymore. It all just mixed together on his small shaking frame.

He knew there was only one way to make the begging stop. There was only one way to make the person's pain stop. It was all his fault if he hadn't said what he said none of this would have happened. It was time the monster handed him the knife. The boy knew what he was supposed to do though just like last night he refused. He didn't give in till the pain was too much for him to handle. The innocent victim always begged him to kill them. Telling the poor child how it was all okay that he needed to survive so that one of them did.

Only then did the poor boy picked up the knife. He always made it quick and as painless as possible. He took the knife and stabbed the person right in the middle of their throat. Making them bleed out almost instantly. It wasn't the end yet though more work had to be done. His little beat up exhausted body still had to dig a hole deep enough and big enough for the body. Then he had to clean up all the weapons of any blood and the floor. Only after all of that was he free to sleep assuming it wasn't time for everyone to get up. Then his day would start all over again. Those same red eyes coming at him in the darkness of his room.

Sasuke woke up with a start. He always did after having a nightmare. It was always the same one just different times, different victims. He was in a cold sweat and shaking he didn't even need to look at the clock to know that it was three am. He always woke up around the same time every night.

The screams and pleads still filled his mind echoing in his ear. He looked down at his hands to find them once again covered in blood. He got up and ran to the bathroom turning on the hot water he began to scrub his hands. He did this after every time, every night was the same the blood was still there.

After twenty minutes of straight hot water and scrubbing Sasuke gave up. The blood was still there he could still see it. He was the only one to ever see it though, for the real blood was long washed away. Only Sasuke's eyes could see the invisible blood. To the broken twelve year old boy he'll never be able to get rid of the blood. No amount of hot water and scrubbing could cure his blood stained hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke couldn't get back to sleep after that; he rarely could. He was always tired it was nothing new to him. He would always only get four hours of sleep if he was lucky. Some days were harder then others for him; he could usually handle the lack of sleep well for the most part/ today not so much he left early to go to the bridge to meet his team. He was slower today and hoping no one would notice. They had been doing easy missions so it didn't matter. They were just out of the academy so Sasuke knew they wouldn't be getting anything harder then a D- rank mission. It was annoying doing the simple tasks, but today he was thankful that it wouldn't require that much energy.

He got to the bridge and Sakura was already there. He gave her a nod and then leaned against the railing and closed his eyes. Sakura didn't say anything she had known Sasuke for a little while now since they were put on Team seven. She had learned some of his hints as per his emotion that day. Today she knew by the simple nod that he wasn't in the mood to talk but it wasn't because she was being annoying. So she was happy to let him have his peace for a little while longer before the day would start. A few minutes later Naruto showed up screaming as usual.

"Hey Sakura! How are you?"

"Naruto why do you have to be so loud"

Sasuke didn't say anything he just tried his best to ignore them. He truly was too tired today to deal with them he just wanted to sleep. Almost three hours later Kakashi finally showed up.

"Hey sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life."

"Liar!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled

Sasuke still had his eyes closed leaning against the railing. He didn't want to open his eyes he was getting a headache and the bright sun was hurting his eyes and head. He was hoping Kakashi wouldn't notice, but he did the man couldn't figure out how to be on time though. However, he was an Elite ninja so he was bound to be observant.

"Sasuke, you with us?"

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes he was sure he had dark circles around them.

"Hn"

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke didn't get much sleep the night before. Normally if it was anyone else he would have given a lecture of the importance of sleep. With Sasuke though he knew when he didn't sleep it was from a nightmare and not too much TV; so he let it go. He would keep a close eye on him though too much exhaustion is dangerous especially for someone his age.

"We have a mission it's a C-rank mission. It won't be hard it's just an escort mission to the village of wave. His name is Tazuna he is a bridge builder. Once we pick him up from the Hokage Tower we will head out. So all of you go home and pack your bag and meet me at the Hokage Tower." Kakashi said.

"Awesome a real mission!" Naruto said as he ran off.

"Yes sensei." Sakura said as she walked off to get ready.

She was happy she was spending time with Sasuke outside of the village. Sasuke pushed himself off from the railing and went to start walking. He stopped when Kakashi spoke.

"Have you eaten anything this morning Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't look at his sensei he hadn't eaten anything since last night. he usually didn't eat in the mornings from the nightmares. The sight of blood on his hands always made his stomach nauseous. Sasuke just shook his head no.

"You need to eat some kind of vegetable when you get home. For two reasons, one you shouldn't be doing missions on an empty stomach; and two it'll give you some energy. I can tell you didn't sleep well or at all last night. is there something you want to talk about?"

'_Yes, but I can't tell you'_

"No sensei I'm fine."

'_No I'm not and it's not going to take long before he sees that.'_

"Okay Sasuke, but I'm here for whenever you need to talk. Even if you just don't want to be alone I'm here for you."

"Yes sensei"

"Go get your stuff and remember to eat."

"Yes sensei"

With that Sasuke began to walk back to his apartment. He wasn't okay so very far from it and he didn't want Kakashi to figure that out. The problem was he was going to break soon. The nightmares and the exhaustion were becoming too much; it was even affecting his eating. It wouldn't be long before Kakashi started pressing him to talk.

Kakashi had a feeling that something was going on with Sasuke. He was clearly exhausted today and it wasn't a good day to be. He needed Sasuke to be alert they were escorting someone home outside the safety of the village. It was still a simple mission so Kakashi wasn't worried about any ambushes or attacks. He did need them all to be alert just in case something came up.

Sasuke was the strongest out of the three of them so Kakashi did rely on him more. He knew that Sasuke could handle himself in a fight even if the opponent was stronger; he knew Sasuke could fight him off long enough to get away. Kakashi knew he should treat them all equally. The problem Kakashi was having more recently was Sasuke appeared fine, but Kakashi didn't believe that anymore.

As the days go by Kakashi worries more and more about him. At first it was just things he noticed that didn't seem like a big deal. He was quiet only really talked when spoken to or was annoyed. Even then it was one or two words. The boy was quiet Kakashi couldn't hold that against him. The other thing was he never once looked Kakashi in the eye. When he answered a question he would always have his eyes off to the side. It would appear he was looking at you only he wasn't. Then one day while they were on a simple D-rank mission Kakashi took that time to really look at Sasuke. He had light circles under his eyes barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. He was thin maybe too thin for someone his age and height.

Kakashi knew he shouldn't treat each of them differently with different rules. The thing was Sakura had her family to be there for her. Naruto had Iruka to turn to when he needed it. Sasuke didn't have anyone he truly was all alone. There was no one to go to when the nightmares became too much. There was no one there to take care of him when he was sick. There was no one there to make sure he ate enough and didn't train himself to death. Kakashi was going to keep an eye on him after all he knew how it felt to be all alone.

Roughly fifteen minutes later they were gathered outside the Hokage Tower. When Kakashi came out Tazuna didn't look impressed.

"I'm being protected by a bunch of bratty kids."

"Hey we're ninjas pal!" Naruto yelled

"You're all just children won't it be past your bedtime soon"

"Now they are children yes, but they are still ninjas with myself. I am their sensei and an Elite ninja we will get you home safe." Kakashi said

"Hm we'll see"

"Let's head out." Kakashi said

They all started walking towards their destination. Naruto was walking in front followed by Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and Kakashi. Kakashi kept an eye open just in case he also couldn't help but look at Sasuke. He seemed more awake probably due to the fact that he needs to be. Kakashi would have to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't break down. This mission wouldn't take that long at least, but it would give him a few days to watch how Sasuke is with sleeping and eating habits. He wasn't going to loose Sasuke like he lost Obito.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N Ok I just want to clear something up real quick I know I'm not one to write something before or after a chapter, but I thought I should say this real quick. I have no intensions what so ever to put in all the fighting stuff that happened in the manga. Everyone knows the story line of it so I didn't really find it necessary to put it in and it would just be chapters of repeating that. So my chapters are like the in between stuff that no one saw. _

Kakashi's dream of getting to the village of Wave smoothly went way off course. They were attacked by three rouge ninjas looking to assassinate their client. They were lucky to have been able to defeat them and get to Tazuna's house. Though, Kakashi was now exhausted and in a small amount of pain from using his Sharingan too much. It would take a couple of days to fully recover from it. However, with finding out that this mission is now an A-rank and not a C-rank mission they would be here till the bridge was finished.

Kakashi had just woken up he hadn't seen any of his team yet. He had to admit he was a little nervous to see Sasuke. The other two would be clueless of the Sharingan, but Sasuke knew where it came from. Kakashi knew he should tell Sasuke the story, but it technically didn't concern him. Sasuke didn't need to know how he got it and it was still a painful story to tell. Kakashi decided he would keep it to himself he also knew Sasuke wouldn't ask. Just then the door opened and in walked his team and Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei you're awake!" Naruto yelled

"How are you feeling sensei?" Sakura asked

"I'm alright I just used my Sharingan for too long. I'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

"Well that's good to hear." Tazuna said

"It looks like we will be here till you finish building the bridge though. Our mission is to protect you if we leave you'll be killed." Kakashi said

"We have two extra rooms you all can stay in. it's the least we can do you are keeping me alive." Tazuna said

"Thank- you we can sleep in one room and Sakura you can sleep in the other room. there is one issue I believe it won't be the last time we see Zabuza." Kakashi said

"What are you talking about he's dead sensei." Naruto said

Kakashi had started to explain the logistics of how Zabuza was still alive. Sasuke had already put it together while Kakashi was out. It didn't make sense why a tracker would bring the body some place else to destroy it. It just didn't make sense to do the extra work. Sasuke had tuned them out he was looking out the window. He was worried about sleeping in the same room as Kakashi.

He knew Naruto wouldn't wake up, but Kakashi he didn't know if he would sense it. He's always been alone when he had a nightmare even growing up. He didn't know how someone would react. Now, because the bridge builder lied they would have to be here for at least a week. Kakashi looked over and saw Sasuke starring out the window.

"Sasuke pay attention this is important." Kakashi said

Without looking away from the window Sasuke spoke.

"The tracker and Zabuza are working together. The tracker must have some experience in medical Jutsu. That's why he was able to put Zabuza in a temporary death state. It would fool us and give him the chance to heal him without the risk of death. Meaning Zabuza is still alive and we need to be careful."

"That's right… good Sasuke"

Kakashi honestly didn't know if Sasuke was listening or he already figured it out. Ether way he understood where they were now.

"The best thing we can do is some training to get ready for what is to come. Starting tomorrow morning we will do some training for now relax you all did good today." Kakashi said

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said

They spent the rest of the day helping put around the house. Sasuke hadn't spoken a single word the rest of the day. Kakashi was starting to get really worried about him. That night they all said good night and headed off to bed. Kakashi had slept almost all day trying to regain his strength. He also wanted to be half awake to see how Sasuke slept.

It was all going well Sasuke didn't seem to be having any trouble. It wasn't until two-thirty in the morning that Sasuke started to stir. It wasn't much at first just a few whimpers and some tossing and turning. However, it got much worse and very quickly. Sasuke started shaking, he was in a cold sweat and kept talking saying things like, "No more blood" "I'm worthless" "It hurts" and "Please stop I can't take anymore" Kakashi was lying down with his eyes closed; when Sasuke woke up he wanted him to believe he was sleeping. Kakashi needed to know what Sasuke does after a nightmare.

Almost right at three in the morning Sasuke woke up. He was still shaking and panting. He looked on the verge of tears. Kakashi watched as Sasuke looked down at his hands. He then got up and left the room; Kakashi waited a few minutes before he got up and followed. His body was still weak and sore, but he needed to know what was going on.

He heard water running in the bathroom the door was closed. Kakashi pushed his ear against it so he could hear what was going on. He could hear Sasuke washing his hands he kept saying "That the blood needs to come off" "It never goes away every night it's there" and "I can't take it anymore; please come off please" Kakashi couldn't believe it Sasuke was trying to wash the blood off his hands.

There wasn't any blood though it was all in Sasuke's mind. Kakashi didn't know what to do; he's never had to deal with something like this. Sasuke needed help that part was clear but how he was going to help him he didn't know. After almost twenty minutes Kakashi finally heard the water turn off, Sasuke had given up trying to wash the blood away. Kakashi walked back into the room he couldn't do anything about this tonight.

He would figure out how to get Sasuke to open up to him. Sasuke was going to break soon Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to do it alone. After waiting almost an hour for Sasuke to come back in; Kakashi gave up it was clear that he wasn't going to go back to sleep. He had only gotten four hours of sleep and they weren't peaceful, no wonder he was so exhausted.

The next morning Kakashi got up around seven, Naruto was still snoring and Sasuke was no where to be seen. Slowly Kakashi got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto it's time to get up we got a long day."

"Ya okay Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said

Though Kakashi wasn't sure if Naruto was conscious or not; he still had his eyes closed. Sighing and shaking his head Kakashi headed downstairs. When he got there he found Sakura and Tazuna's daughter together getting breakfast ready. He didn't see Sasuke anywhere yet.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Morning Sakura"

"How are you feeling this morning Kakashi-san?" Tazuna's daughter asked

"Better thank- you"

"That's good to hear, breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

"Thank- you, Sakura have you seen Sasuke?"

"He was up when I got up just a little while ago. He said he was going for a walk."

"Alright I'm going to go look for him he shouldn't be alone right now. Sakura I woke Naruto up, but I'm not sure if he was really awake could you go get him please."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi gave a smile and headed outside to try and find Sasuke. It didn't take long to find him Sasuke knew not to go far. Kakashi stood there just looking at him for a moment. He was sitting on a boulder facing the ocean. He looked deep in thought and completely exhausted. Kakashi could tell that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was also wearing his jacket regardless of the early morning warmth. The exhaustion was taking its toll on him; he was cold meaning he would have a low grade fever. His reaction time would also be slower; he would also fin himself not interested in food. It was very dangerous for someone his age to suffer from exhaustion. Kakashi walked over and sat down beside Sasuke.

"It's time for breakfast."

"Not hungry"

"It's important for you to eat Sasuke. There really isn't much to you, you need to eat more."

"I eat enough Kakashi-sensei"

"I know when you eat it's always healthy, but you only ate once yesterday. That's not enough for the amount of work you do."

"I eat when I'm hungry; I've never been a person to eat breakfast."

"Sasuke I know it's hard for you. Sakura has her parents and Naruto has Iruka to take care of him. Who do you have that can be there for you?"

"I can take care of myself sensei."

"Don't you want someone though to be there for you?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. People want someone they can hug, someone that talks. I've been in foster homes they all thought I was too broken. I accepted a long time ago that I'm not what anyone wants."

"I think you're wrong Sasuke. I believe there's a lot more to you then you show and those people are fools not to see that. I really wish you would come eat something, but I can't make you eat. So get ready after breakfast we are going to do some training."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei"

With that Kakashi went back inside. It hurt to hear Sasuke say that no one wants him. There was so much more to Sasuke then what people see. He needed a way to get Sasuke to open up to him. Kakashi also now understood why the Third picked him for Sasuke. Sasuke truly was a younger version of himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A/N I swear I'm not on crack lol my computer saved my chapter 3 as chapter 4 so when I saved this chapter as chapter 4 there were to. Which makes sense cuz I didn't understand how I had made chapter 3 and chapter 4 the same length in words. So sorry about that this chapter 4 lol_

It had been a hard day of training it wasn't physically hard though it did drain all of his Sasuke's chakra. Kakashi wanted them to climb up a tree using only their feet. It had taken a bit, but he was able to climb all the way up the tree. His charka was completely drained he didn't have any energy at all. It had even been worse, because of his exhaustion. He was still wearing his jacket he couldn't seem to get warm. To make it all worse Kakashi kept starring at him the whole time practically. The longer they were here the closer Kakashi will get to discovering the truth. In all honesty Sasuke really didn't know if he could keep it a secret if Kakashi asked him.

No one noticed him growing up so no one asked. He knew he needed to keep it as a secret, but he wasn't sure if his will would hold up or not. Just the thought that someone else would know brought lightness to his chest. The problem was he didn't have the courage to tell anyone. There was no telling what someone would do if they found out.

He didn't feel like going inside with everyone else. He knew they would be getting ready to eat dinner. Sasuke hadn't eaten since last night's dinner. He knew he probably should eat, but he knew he didn't deserve to eat dinner more then twice a week. Sasuke sat down leaning against a tree looking at the ocean. Kakashi and the others sat down at the table. Sasuke wasn't there and he hadn't eaten all day this wasn't good.

"Hey where's Sasuke bastard? Naruto asked

"He's probably outside should I go get him sensei?" Sakura asked

"No it's alright I'll go look for him in a bit."

"He's been acting weird even I noticed what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked

"You both need to remember that Sasuke's use to being alone all the time and not around people all day long." Kakashi explained

"Why isn't he use to being around people?" Tazuna asked

"Sasuke's from the Uchiha Clan."

"Uchiha Clan… Hm I've heard of them something about a tragedy." Tazuna said

"A Tragedy?" Tazuna's daughter asked

"Sasuke's entire family was murdered when he was just barely seven. He's the only one that survived."

"Oh that poor boy he's been all alone since he was seven?" Tazuna's daughter asked

"Yes he has been living alone since then."

"What happened? How did he survive and not the others?" Tazuna asked

"Only Sasuke knows what happened that night. To this day no one including Hokage knows what happened. They tried to question Sasuke after it happened, but he didn't talk. According to his senseis in the academy Sasuke didn't speak for almost a year after their death. Sasuke may never be able to talk about that night."

"Who found him sensei?" Sakura asked

"No one ever said anything to us in the academy." Naruto said

Kakashi took a deep breath in he knew he shouldn't be talking about this, but they needed to know. If nothing else then it would help them understand Sasuke better.

"I found Sasuke at the time I was in the ANBU. We had gotten word that the Uchiha Clan was completely dark and at eight in the evening that was unheard of for them. So my squad went into investigate. We found them all over the streets and in their homes dead. I went to the main house where the Leader of the Clan was who was Sasuke's father. I found his parents both dead and Sasuke was in the room in the corner covered in blood just shaking. He was in complete shock and I couldn't tell if the blood was his or not. I picked him up and brought him to a hospital we found out that the blood was his mother. It was assumed that he must have tried to revive her; however, once the lab techs looked at his clothes and the bruises on his back proved that he was pushed into his mother's dead body. We all tried to get him to speak to say anything at all but he just kept looking out the window. After a few months went by and he still wasn't talking we just gave up."

"That poor boy to have gone through that and to still be going through the after effects." Tazuna's daughter said

"Do you really think he's still going through after effects from five years ago?" Sakura asked

"He's got all of that bottled up inside of him he needs to talk about it even just once to feel better. That's so much weight for one child to carry alone."

"How can we help him?" Naruto asked

"By doing nothing Naruto. Sasuke's not just going to open up to anyone about what happened. Like I said he may never talk about it not because he doesn't want to but he can't talk about it. I didn't tell you this to act differently towards him or anything like that. I told you so you could understand Sasuke a little better. He wasn't always like this he was once a very happy out going child. Sasuke had a smile that would just light up the world and his laugh was contagious. The massacre left Sasuke a very traumatized boy it's going to take a very long time for him to be okay."

After dinner Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's plate and chopsticks and went outside to find him. He knew Sasuke wouldn't have gone far and sure enough he was sitting against a tree not far from the house. Kakashi walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"I didn't make you eat this morning, but I am making you eat now."

Kakashi handed Sasuke the plate and chopsticks. Sasuke took it and set it down beside him.

"I'm just not hungry sensei."

"I know, but you need to eat. You don't have to eat it all, but you do have to eat some. The first few bites will make you hungry."

Sasuke let out a sigh it wasn't that he wasn't hungry he was starving in fact. If he ate now he couldn't eat till next week which was five days from now. Kakashi wasn't going to back down though so Sasuke picked up the chopsticks and took a bite of rice. He did notice that Kakashi only put some rice, mushrooms and chicken on his plate. Almost as if reading his mind Kakashi spoke.

"I do pay attention to what you eat Sasuke. You're exhausted the food will help give you some energy. You should also go to bed after give yourself a good night sleep."

"Kakashi- sensei can I ask you something?"

"It's not like you to ask you must be more tired then I thought. Ask way Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down he wasn't too sure if he should be asking this now. He knew any conversation with Kakashi could be dangerous. Kakashi could see that something was terribly troubling Sasuke. He wanted to help he needed the boy to open up to him so he could start to help him.

"Sasuke you can trust me. I know that's hard for you, but you can ask me anything."

"Have you… ever um… killed someone?"

Kakashi had to admit he was a little shocked to hear that question. He had expected Sasuke to ask if he had ever seen someone die not killed someone. Never the less he would answer it.

"I have killed before yes it's rare to make it to my level and have never killed. I don't kill for the sport only when the situation calls for it. For me, some disagree, but if the opponent is no longer a threat I would rather just arrest him then kill him. Some kill all of their opponents regardless. I don't enjoy killing so I do my best to avoid it."

"How old were you?"

"I was your age when I first killed someone. It was during the ninja war and it came down to my teammates or him. I killed a lot of people that day I didn't have a choice. It's also the same day I got this eye. Your cousin Obito and I were on the same team. It's a long story but we left to save out other teammate. Obito got crushed by a massive boulder and my eye was cut. I had lost my eye sight out of it. So Obito before he died took his left eye and out teammate put it in me so I wouldn't die. He trusted me with its power he knew I would need it to survive the war. So I've killed and watched people die."

"Did it bother you when you killed?"

"It made it a little hard to sleep at night, but I got over it quickly. After all he wasn't innocent he was trying to kill a lot of innocent people."

Sasuke just gave a nod and he finished eating, he ate it all knowing he wouldn't be eating till next week. Kakashi was pleased to find that Sasuke ate the food.

"It's getting late we should turn in another long day tomorrow. We are escorting Tazuna to the bridge you need sleep."

Sasuke just gave a nod he knew sleep wouldn't happen he would only have another nightmare. There wasn't anything he could do at the moment. So he got up and headed into the house with Kakashi. It had taken Sasuke a few hours to fall asleep when he did it was just past midnight. Kakashi just laid there listening to Sasuke's breathing he couldn't believe it was taking him so long to fall asleep. Finally he did and sure enough almost like clock work Sasuke woke up at 3AM. He had only gotten three hours of restless sleep. Kakashi knew where he was going; he was going to the washroom to try and wash away the blood. Kakashi wasn't going to let this go on for any longer. He got up and followed Sasuke to the washroom. He could hear the water running he didn't knock just opened the door and walked in. there was steam coming from the water being so hot. Kakashi reached in and grabbed Sasuke's hands out of the water.

"Sasuke stop you're hurting yourself."

Sasuke was lost in a trance he didn't even register what was happening.

"It needs to come off the blood has to come off."

"Sasuke there's no blood it's in your head."

"It needs to come off please it needs to come off. The blood it was everywhere the screams wouldn't stop till I killed them."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he just heard. Sasuke said 'till I killed them' that's when it made sense the questions that Sasuke asked earlier. When could he have killed someone though? Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a hug; Sasuke didn't even protest he just put his head against his chest. He couldn't hold the tears in anymore one turned into two and two into three soon enough he was in full tears. Kakashi just held him close in his arms Sasuke desperately needed this that much was very clear.

"It's okay Sasuke there's no blood."

"It won't come off why won't it come off."

"Shh its okay it's just in your head. There's no blood on your hands Sasuke I promise you the bloods gone."

Sasuke couldn't stop the tears though it all hurt too much too deep down. So Kakashi didn't say anything more he just held him close letting him get it all out. Once the sobs quieted down Sasuke pulled away. Sasuke couldn't look Kakashi in the eyes. He couldn't believe he just lost it now Kakashi was going to ask him all these questions. Kakashi put his hand under Sasuke's chin and lifted his head up. he then wiped away the tears left on Sasuke's face.

"Let's go outside and sit for a bit. You have a fever the cool breeze will help bring it down."

Sasuke gave a nod and followed Kakashi outside. They went and sat down where they were earlier. The cool breeze was already making Sasuke cold. Kakashi sat down, but before Sasuke could sit Kakashi pulled him into his lap, so he was in between his legs. Sasuke went stiff he didn't understand what was going on.

"It's okay relax it's just to keep you warm."

Slowly Sasuke began to relax with the feeling of Kakashi's breathing. Sasuke was waiting for the questions he knew that were on Kakashi's mind.

"You need to sleep Sasuke your body is too exhausted."

"I can't"

"Yes you can just close your eyes I'll protect you."

It took almost an hour, but finally Sasuke's eyes were too heavy to keep open any longer. Kakashi just sat there holding Sasuke in his arms trying to keep him warm. The cool breeze was good for his fever, but if he got too cold it could make him sick. Kakashi was just relieved to finally get Sasuke to sleep. It was clear to him that this was something that never happened to him before. That thought confused and hurt Kakashi. Sasuke should have known what comfort left like, but it was clear that he didn't. He had questions, but it would take a bit to get his answers. So Kakashi would wait till Sasuke was more ready; however, he would ask hm easier questions when they got back to Konoha. For now he would just try and help Sasuke through these nights.

Even though, Sasuke already had a nightmare that didn't ease them off. Kakashi figured the reason Sasuke never went back to sleep was, because of the after affects. When in fact, it was because they didn't stop. Sasuke kept tossing and turning and talking in his sleep. It was sometime around five in the morning when Sasuke woke up. He was shaking and confused he didn't remember what happened. He was outside with something warm touching him.

"It's okay Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped at Kakashi's voice that's when it came back to him. Kakashi had caught him last night trying to wash away the blood. He couldn't remember if he had said anything, he never had anyone be there with him. Sasuke was hoping he didn't say anything with Kakashi there. Sasuke stood up and moved away from Kakashi.

"Relax Sasuke"

"What's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember you finding me, but not coming outside."

"That doesn't surprise me you had a high fever. That's why we came outside the cool breeze helped bring it down. There's something I don't understand though, why are you not use to comfort?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Comfort it's like you're afraid of it why?"

"I'm not…it's just…"

Sasuke looked down he couldn't tell Kakashi about growing up he just couldn't.

"You've never had it."

"Can we drop this please?"

"For now, but this conversation is far from over Sasuke. Something is horribly wrong and I need to know what so I can help you."

"I don't need help sensei I'm fine really."

"You do need help the extent of your nightmares is proof of that. I don't expect you to just come out a say it. I know we haven't known each other long enough for you to fully trust me, but you can and I can wait. When you are ready you'll tell me, because it's clear that it's getting to be too much for you."

"I'm fine Kakashi- Sensei. I'm just… I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back before we have to leave."

"I'm assuming there's no chance of getting you to eat breakfast."

"I don't eat in the morning sensei."

"Be safe and don't go far Sasuke."

Sasuke just gave a nod he needed time to think and figure things out. It was dangerous to get close to Kakashi he was an elite he wouldn't understand. Sasuke turned around before he walked away.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke"

"Did I um… say something last night?"

"You kept saying that you needed to get the blood off your hands. Sasuke is there something I need to know?"

"No sensei"

"Sasuke have you killed before?"

Fear flashed through Sasuke's eyes and in that moment Kakashi had his answer. Sasuke had killed before, but when and why? Kakashi needed answers he had to help Sasuke with this. No wonder his nightmares were so horrible he was a twelve year old boy dealing with that. Sasuke gained his composure and finally pulled himself back together.

"What would make you ever think that sensei?"

"Your facial reactions for one thing plus the question you asked me yesterday."

"I was just surprised that you would think hat and I was curious."

"You know the truth Sasuke and I know the truth and you know that I know. So slowly we're going to talk about it. We won't right now, but once this mission is over we will be spending a lot of time together."

"You're not gong to…"

"Going to what Sasuke?"

"Report me?"

"Is that what you're worried about Sasuke me reporting you?"

Sasuke just looked down finding the ground more interesting. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and lifted his chin so he could see his eyes.

"Sasuke I'm not going to report you. I want to help you; you're only twelve years old you shouldn't be dealing with this alone. You can tell me anything I'm not going to report you or tell anyone. You can't go around carrying all that weight by yourself."

"I'm fine sensei"

"You're not fine if you were you wouldn't be getting nightmares. We're going to work on it though. I'm going to go in and get Sakura and Naruto up. When it's time to leave we'll come get you if you're not in."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi walked back into the house. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about all of this he really didn't. He needed to think about all of this he didn't trust Kakashi fully. Maybe though in time he would learn that he can trust Kakashi. Maybe talking about it would become easier for him. It was a lot of maybes but at least now Sasuke had a speck of hope. That thought was more comforting then Sasuke wanted to admit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He had almost died technically he did die, but only for a few minutes. Haku had tried to kill Naruto and for some reason Sasuke stepped in. he had taken the blow and it hurt, it hurt a lot. They were now at the hospital getting looked at. Kakashi wasn't in life threatening danger it was just a long cut. Sakura and Tazuna didn't even get a scratch on them. Kakashi was concerned about what affect the needles would have on the boys though.

Naruto wouldn't have much of a problem with his uniqueness but Sasuke had taken one right threw his chest. It was bound to do some kind of damage. Kakashi and Naruto were already done they were just waiting for Sasuke. a doctor finally came out of the room that held Sasuke in.

"Are you in charge of his care?" The doctor asked Kakashi.

"Yes I am"

"I need to speak to you in private."

Kakashi gave a nod and followed the doctor into his office. The doctor went and took a seat in his chair with Sasuke's file in hand.

"Please take a seat"

Kakashi sat down he didn't like how this was going.

"Is Sasuke okay?"

"He's alive, but he's far from okay. Now normally I wouldn't be talking to you about this with confidentiality. However, he's also a twelve year old orphan and is in great risk. These are some photos I took of him."

The doctor handed Kakashi the few photos and he flipped through them. He could not believe what he saw.

"As you can see it's pretty sever. On top of that he has extreme exhaustion causing him to have a high fever. He's also malnourished and dehydrated to go with it that is not from the exhaustion level. He's on a very dangerous and destructive path. The needles caused him to have some minor internal bleeding and it punctured a lung. I repaired the damage though he will be sore for a few days."

"Thank you doctor for letting me know. I'll make sure he gets help."

"Please do I'm afraid it may already be too late."

"I'll help him doctor and make sure he gets better."

"He's still in the room I told him he needed to lay down for a bit."

"Thank you"

Kakashi got up and left the doctor's office. He had to go talk to Sasuke, but before he did he went to the café to get some food. After grabbing a sandwich and water Kakashi went to Sasuke's room. He opened the door and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed with his legs curled up to his chest. Kakashi needed to help Sasuke he didn't have time anymore to wait for him to come to him. Kakashi placed the sandwich and the water down on the bed.

"You need to eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"I know you're not hungry your body is in starvation mode. I'm not taking no for an answer eat and drink the water Sasuke. You're going to need the energy for the conversation we're going to have."

Sasuke didn't feel like testing Kakashi at that moment. So he slowly moved and grabbed the sandwich and water.

"Why Sasuke?"

"Why what sensei?"

"I saw the photos the doctor took. Why would you do that? Why are you doing this to yourself Sasuke? I can understand the exhaustion with your nightmares I can understand why your so tired. I just can't seem to understand why you would starve yourself not only that why would you cut your wrists Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down he didn't want anyone knowing about any of this. He knew why, but he didn't want the questions that he knew would follow.

"I can't tell you."

"I can't accept that Sasuke. I need an answer and I needed it now."

"I can't I'm sorry."

Kakashi let out a sigh he needed a way to get Sasuke to open up to him. Kakashi went to the foot of the bed and placed his hands on the rails.

"Alright we're going to play a game. I'm going to tell you something about myself then it's your turn. We'll start off light and easy understood?"

Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Okay I love dogs they are my favorite animal. Your turn."

"Um… my favorite food growing up was tomato sandwiches."

"Well that's different, I hate watching horror movies."

"I love to read"

"I use to ditch school at least twice a week."

"When I was six I read the entire encyclopedia collection from A to Z in three months."

"Wow that's impressive Sasuke. Alright let me see I use to always be on time for everything. When my best friend died I started being late like he always was."

"I'm afraid to let people see my true IQ."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Alright last one I'm going to tell you something very personal and then you're going to do the same. I wear this mask, because I look too much like my father. my father killed himself when I was younger I don't know why."

"I'm sorry that must have been hard."

"It was and at the time it was easier to hide part of my face. Now I've worn it for so long I don't even think about it. Your turn Sasuke."

"I tried to kill myself when I was five and I've been cutting ever since."

"You left out why."

"Home wasn't good growing up. There's more to it a lot more but I can't tell you that not yet anyways. Dying seemed like the best solution and if it hadn't been for my father finding me I would have. After that he taught me a lesson so instead I kept cutting it made me feel better and I just hid it."

"Well I'm glad you told me that much Sasuke. You can't be hurting yourself Sasuke there's enough people looking to hurt you, you don't need to be one."

"I just don't know how to stop."

"What's something you enjoy doing?"

"I like to read and try to create new Jutsu"

"Okay so next time you feel like cutting do that instead. if that doesn't work and the desire is still too strong then I want you to find me and if you need to cut you'll do it with me there. That way I can keep you from going as deep as you go. Can you promise me that Sasuke?"

"I promise sensei."

"Alright let's head out and get Tazuna home. We'll leave tomorrow for Konoha."

Later that evening they all went off to bed. Naruto was snoring within minutes from the days fight. Sasuke was lying down in his bed he couldn't sleep. He felt like his mind was going to explode and he couldn't bear seeing that nightmare again. His mind was racing after the conversation with Kakashi. He did feel a little better being able to get some things off his chest, but there was an even bigger secret he needed to tell.

Kakashi was just lying there watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He had yet to fall asleep an hour after lights out. Kakashi decided it was time to push Sasuke's comfort zone. Kakashi got out of bed and made his way over to Sasuke's. Sasuke was surprised to find his sensei beside him. Without saying a word Kakashi crawled under the covers and pulled Sasuke close to his chest. Sasuke went stiff then tired to push himself away from Kakashi's vice grip.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you Sasuke. this is called a hug in other words comfort. I don't know why you didn't have any growing up but this is what it feels like."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Stop fighting and just relax then I'll tell you."

Sasuke stopped struggling against Kakashi. He was lying on his chest Sasuke could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat. For some strange reason he found comfort in that. Kakashi's touch was warm and had this effect of making him feel safe. Before he could realize it Sasuke let out a sign of pleasure. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he moved the hand around Sasuke's back and began stroking his hair.

"Now don't worry about Naruto we're always up before him. You need sleep Sasuke and I know you're afraid of the nightmares. I can't make them go away, but I can make it so you're not alone when you wake up. Just listen to my heartbeat and close your eyes; you'll be surprise at how fast you fall asleep Sasuke."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're precious to me Sasuke. You need to know how it feels to have comfort. Why didn't you get any growing up?"

"I didn't deserve it." Sasuke said already sounded barely awake.

"Why do you say that?"

"Killers deserve pain."

"I don't know the story Sasuke, but I refuse to believe that you are a killer. A killer just kills for the sport they don't care who they hurt. Once they kill they feel no remorse. You're not like that Sasuke you're constantly punishing yourself, even torturing yourself by starving and cutting. You're far from a killer. Not only that I could never care about a killer like the way I care about you Sasuke."

Kakashi waited for a response when he didn't get one he looked down at Sasuke. He had already fallen asleep probably just after he called himself a killer. Kakashi let out a sigh and continued to stroke Sasuke's hair until he himself fell asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kakashi woke up in the middle of the night. It took him a minute to realize that he was alone in the bed. He turned his head towards his original bed expecting to find Sasuke only it was empty. Kakashi looked around trying to find the time it was just after 3:30am. Kakashi got up and headed towards the bathroom. He knew he would find Sasuke there. Though, he expected to find him trying to wash the blood off his hands.

When he opened the door he didn't expect to find him like this. He was sitting on the side of the tub, his head was down, his hands were gripping the side of the tub and he was trembling. He didn't even look up when Kakashi came in. It was all too much for him to handle anymore. He had that nightmare again it always had this effect on him he couldn't handle seeing that. The other nightmare he had gotten use to it, in a way, but that nightmare he could never get use to.

Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke he bent down in front of him. He didn't know what happened, but Kakashi had a feeling that it wasn't from the same nightmare. Sasuke never had reacted this way before so Kakashi knew something was different about this nightmare. Gently trying not to scare Sasuke Kakashi spoke softly.

"Sasuke talk to me what's wrong?"

"I can't"

"Yes you can you need to talk about it. Come on Sasuke tell me."

"I can't get them off of me."

"Get what off?"

"His…"

"His what Sasuke?"

"His hands"

"Who is he Sasuke?"

"The bad man"

Kakashi couldn't believe what he heard. Sasuke had said 'The bad man' it reminded him of what a small child would say. This had Kakashi believing that this bad man had something to do with Sasuke killing. It also meant it all happened when Sasuke was just a small child. Kakashi needed more information he had to get it out of Sasuke.

"Sasuke talk to me what happened?"

"That nightmare"

"The same one from last night?"

"No it was that nightmare."

"What's that nightmare Sasuke?"

"Happens once a month his hands never go away. I can still feel them all over me."

Kakashi moved his hands to Sasuke's arms. He slowly began rubbing his arms, then his chest and finally his legs. Sasuke didn't understand what Kakashi was doing. Once Kakashi finished he spoke.

"The only hands on you right now are mine not his. It's only my hands on you, what did you see Sasuke?"

"I can't"

"Yes you can you have to. If you want that nightmare to go away you have to talk about it."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise talking will make it better. What do you usually do to make it go away?"

"I cut"

"Well let's try talking and if you feel like you still need to afterwards then you can."

"Okay"

"Okay, what did you see?"

"Blood there's always blood"

"Where is the blood?"

"Everywhere the walls, the floor, on that table. There was always a lot of blood. It to took so long to clean up. I was so tired it just kept spreading all around."

"How did all that blood get there?"

"My blood or their blood"

"Who are they?"

"Victims"

"Who's victims?"

"The bad man's… and mine"

"How old were you?"

"Different ages"

"When did it start?"

"When I was three"

"And it ended?"

"I was seven"

"So how could they be your victims Sasuke when you were so young?"

"Because I killed them"

"What did the bad man do?"

"He hurt them"

"How?"

"Tortured them"

"What did he do to you?"

"He… he would make me watch."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"Yes"

"Like he hurt them?"

"Yes"

"Is that how his hands got on you?"

"No"

"How did they get on you Sasuke?"

"I can't"

"Yes you can you're doing so well Sasuke. You can do this just tell me how his hands got on you."

"He…"

Sasuke's shaking had gotten worse and now with the memories he began to hyperventilate. Kakashi moved his hands back to rubbing Sasuke's arms.

"Calm down its okay take a deep breath, it's only my hands on you not his. His is long gone Sasuke it's just mine."

Kakashi had already figured out that Sasuke was raped. He needed Sasuke to say it though; so he could finally feel the relief of saying it. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke's never said it out loud. This was all too much for Sasuke he was breaking right there in front of Kakashi slowly.

"Just take some deep breaths to calm your breathing down."

Kakashi knew that they were done for tonight. Sasuke had done good though, Kakashi now had some answers. He wasn't going to push Sasuke Kakashi didn't want him to break. He honestly didn't know if he could put him back together if he did. Slowly Sasuke's breathing went back to normal. He was still shaking though.

"I'm proud of you that was hard for you to do. In time you'll be able to talk about the rest of it."

"I need to cut I need to make it stop."

"Make what stop?"

"The shaking, the images god the images won't go away. All those people the begging the blood everywhere."

Sasuke was starting to hyperventilate again. It just was too much for him to take. Kakashi went and brushed the hair out of Sasuke's eyes and put it behind his ear. He left his hand linger on the back of Sasuke's neck. His thumb gently rubbed Sasuke's left cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes his body was exhausted he just wanted it all to stop. Sasuke lowered his head and placed it on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I just want it to stop."

"I know it's going to get better. We're going to fix this just give it a little bit of time."

"I can't do this."

"You can do this. Sasuke look at everything you've survived through. You can do this, but you're not doing this alone. We're doing this together you're not alone."

"Okay"

"Now what do you normally use to cut?"

"It's in my pocket I grabbed it after that nightmare."

"Aright you can do a few"

Sasuke gave a nod and moved his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the small razor blade that he always uses. He moved the wrist band from his left wrist. He always rotated wrists so he always had a place to cut. Taking a shaky hand he brought the razor blade to his left wrist. After taking a deep breath and tensing his right hand to stop the shaking he began to cut. He dragged the razor blade across his wrist. The blood poured out as he dug the razor deep as he went across.

"Hey not so deep it's just to take the edge off."

The next three weren't as deep as the first was. After that Kakashi placed his hands gently over Sasuke's to stop him from doing anymore.

"That's enough we need to get it so you don't have to do this. It's not healthy nor is it safe."

"It's been so long I've always had to do this."

"One day you won't have to. I'll clean your cuts then we can go downstairs and try to get your mind off all of this."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi got up and started to clean his wounds. Once they were clean and the bleeding slowed down Kakashi wrapped some bandages around his wrist. Sasuke pulled his wrist band back over to hide all evidence of his weakness.

"Alright let's head downstairs unless you think you can sleep again."

"No definitely can't sleep."

"I thought so let's go."

Sasuke just gave a nod and followed Kakashi out of the bathroom. They walked downstairs to the living room. Kakashi cheeked the clock it was close to five in the morning. He went and turned on a light and went over to the book shelf. Sasuke sat down on the couch he didn't know what Kakashi was going to do. All of this was confusing and scary on some level. Sasuke never got comfort before he didn't understand why Kakashi would bother with him at all.

Kakashi walked away from the book shelf after finding what he was looking for. He sat down on the couch leaving one spot between them. He then took the cards out of the box and began to shuffle them.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke just gave a nod as Kakashi began to deal five cards each.

"Alright five card poker, no wilds and you get to trade up to three cards."

Sasuke picked up his cards and took a look at them so did Kakashi.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything Sasuke."

"Two cards, why are you doing this?"

"I'll trade in one and we're playing cards to try and get your mind off the nightmare."

"One card, I know that, but I meant in general. I just don't understand why you would help."

"I'll play these, you're twelve years old Sasuke you're not a killer. Despite what you may feel and believe you are not a killer."

"What do you have? I am a killer I murdered people innocent people that makes me a killer."

"No it makes you a victim. I got a straight"

"Royal flush"

"Hm…do you now Blackjack?"

"Yes"

Kakashi began to shuffle the cards. He picked cards, because he wanted to see Sasuke's IQ. Blackjack would be perfect to try and test it.

"I'll be the dealer. Why do you cut?"

"Hit me, it's just… growing up I didn't have control over anything. I ate when told, slept when told I couldn't stop the pain he pt me or them through. Cutting though was the only thing I could control hit me."

"Why did you start?"

"it happened by accident one day. I was cleaning the blood off the weapons and it had slipped and cut me. Hit me"

"You're at nineteen and you want a card?"

"Yes"

Kakashi flipped the card over and sure enough it was a two.

"21"

"Beginners luck let's try again. How did it make you feel that first time?"

"Hit me, it was different I waited for the pain, but it never came. For one second I didn't feel anything at all. Not the pain I was in, nothing. Split em, after that I thought I wouldn't feel like that again. A few days later, hit me, I felt like I couldn't breath it was all just too much. It happened a lot where I would get that feeling, hit me. So out of curiosity I grabbed one of the clean razor blades and put it against my forearm and did a small scrape. That's all it was at first, but then it became not enough I had to do more I had to go deeper to get the same affect. Hit me"

"It's like a comfort to you basically."

"21 and ya I guess it is. The thing is I hate doing it."

Kakashi shuffled and dealt again.

"Why do you do it if you hate it?"

"Hit me, I don't have a choice anymore I need to do it. I tried to quit but it makes me shake and not function right, after a few days go by and the nightmares pile up I give in. Once I do though its like for a few moments I can breath."

"You'd only feel that way for a week though it's just withdrawals. Your body is programmed into believing that it needs it. Unlike substance abuse though, your withdrawals are easy to go through and forget about."

"Hit me, how do I forget about them?"

"By replacing cutting with something positive that gives you the same effect. You can also try meditating to quiet all those thoughts in your head and be at peace for a little while."

"21, Itachi taught me how to mediate I just never had the chance to do it growing up so I just gave up."

"Now you have the time maybe you should try it."

"Hit me. Will I ever be able to talk about what happened?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"21, Ya I just I can't get the words out."

"You will in time you will, did you ever think you could talk about hat we have talked about?"

"No I guess you're right I just need to hold on a little longer. Hit me"

"It'll take some time but we'll get you there."

"Blackjack"

"Okay how are you doing this?"

"I'm counting cards"

Kakashi couldn't believe it he was counting cards and doing it perfectly.

"Sasuke what's your IQ?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because being smart is bad."

"Did the bad man tell you that?"

"Yes"

"Being smart is a very good thing Sasuke. It's very important especially in the Ninja world. We need smart people to lead squads and strategies; the more intelligent the ninja the higher the chances of a low mortality rate. What's you IQ Sasuke?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can you can tell me."

"No I mean I really can't I've never been tested."

"Would you let me test you?"

"How?"

"You would just go and write a test, results come back within a few minutes."

"If it comes back high you're not gonna…"

"Gonna what Sasuke?"

"Hurt me?"

"Sasuke I will never ever hurt you physically never. Do you hear me you never have to worry about that. If it comes back high or low it doesn't change how much I care about you."

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay I'll go"

"Good it's important to know. Now it's almost time for everyone to get up so let's go upstairs and start to get ready. We have a long trip back ahead of us."

Sasuke gave a nod and got up. They headed back up the stairs to their bedroom. Sasuke woke Naruto up and then started packing his things up so he was ready to leave. An hour later everyone was up and ready to go. Once again Sasuke has skipped breakfast which didn't please Kakashi, but he didn't say anything. After they all said their goodbyes Team Seven was on the move to go back home to Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They had just gotten back inside the walls of Konoha when an ANBU squad showed up. They took Sasuke away they wouldn't say why, but Sasuke had a good idea. Kakashi had been furious the ANBU as much as they respected Kakashi they couldn't let this one go. Sasuke had said that it was fine, though Kakashi knew he was scared. Now here was Kakashi standing in front of the council and the Hokage.

"Why did the ANBU take Sasuke and where the hell is he?"

"He is not your concern." Said Danzou

"He is my student that makes him my concern."

"There were close to fifty bodies that were found on Uchiha Ground. This all happened while you were gone. These bodies were identified with the missing people from ten to five years ago." The Hokage said

"I don't mean any disrespect Lord Hokage, but what does any of this have to do with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked though he already knew the answer.

"Because the Uchiha Compound hasn't been used the bodies were able to preserve any evidence such as finger prints or DNA. All of the bodies held Sasuke's finger prints on them. They were also all killed the same way but slicing their throat. Now there is another issue when the Clan was killed Sasuke's father based on time of death died twenty minutes after everyone else. Plus everyone else was stabbed in the heart killing them immediately. Fugaku died by his throat being slashed."

"This is all consequences do you really believe that ten years ago Sasuke; who would have been three. That a toddler killed people."

"How else would you explain the prints? Or the fact that Fugaku died the same way?" Danzou said

"Itachi could have known about what Fugaku was doing and killed him the same way as his victims. Maybe Sasuke was a victim that someone else did the killing and he was forced to help clean up. You don't know what happened and my guess is you didn't even bother to ask."

"I don't need to the evidence speaks for itself. Tomorrow afternoon Sasuke will go to trail. The trail will be public the word has already been spread. The victim's family deserves justice." Danzou said

"You're wrong you don't know what happened. You're a fool if you think anyone will convict a child."

"He'll be in jail behind bars where he belongs tomorrow night." Danzou said

"What time is this trail?"

"Noon" The Hokage said

"Can I see him?"

"No I don't need you trying to coach him. You're dismissed." Danzou said.

"One day Danzou one day."

That's all Kakashi said as he left the office and headed home. He was furious that this was happening to Sasuke; they had no right he was just a child. Kakashi got into his home and slammed his door shut. He sat down on the couch and tried to relax. He had to think of a way to help Sasuke. Kakashi could feel a tingling feeling in his head. he could have sworn he heard someone say his name.

"_Kakashi"_

There is as again only it was a soft whisper of Sasuke's voice. Kakashi immediately got up and started looking for him.

"Sasuke where are you?"

"_Stop moving"_

"Why? Where are you?"

"_I'm in a cell and it's harder to connect to you if you're moving around."_

Kakashi was confused he kept looking for Sasuke he could hear him so he had to be here.

"Sasuke what are you talking about? I can hear you so where are you?"

"_It's in your head I'm in a cell. I'm not in the apartment please stop moving it hurts."_

"Okay I'll stop moving, I'm not moving. How are you doing this?"

"_Always have since I can remember. It's a long story I'll tell you later. I don't have much strength right now."_

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"_It hurts Kakashi"_

"What hurts?"

"_Everywhere they blocked my chakra. There were thirteen of them they wouldn't stop."_

"I'm going to fix this I promise Sasuke. Tomorrow at noon you're going to trail. I'll be there to help you."

"_I have to tell them about him don't I?"_

"Yes you need to tell them about the bad man."

"_I c… ca.."_

"Sasuke stay with me. You can communicate this way can you take my strength?"

"_I don't know"_

"Okay Sasuke focus on me on my chakra. I'm going to do the same you can do this take my strength Sasuke."

Kakashi could feel himself getting weaker; and in a weird way he could feel Sasuke getting stronger.

"That's it good boy Sasuke."

"_You'll be there tomorrow?"_

"I'll be right there in the front row. My strength is yours whenever you need it."

"_I can't stay awake much longer. In the main house third floor, second door on the right. It was my room under the bed there's a box open it and you'll find the file there."_

"What's in the file?"

"_You'll know what to do with it once you see inside of it."_

"Alright Sasuke I'll go get it once you fall asleep."

"_Thank- you I can't hold on any longer."_

"It's okay go to sleep Sasuke tomorrow night you'll be sleeping here safe with me."

"_Mmk"_

Kakashi could feel the tingle fading away he knew Sasuke was asleep. He also felt better knowing that if something happened Sasuke could get to him. Kakashi not wanting to waste anytime he headed over to the main house. He didn't know what the file would hold but he had to hope. Once Kakashi was inside the room he immediately recognized the room as Sasuke's. There were books all over the walls, a paint set sat on the desk as well as notebooks. Kakashi went to the bed and looked underneath it to find the box Sasuke was talking about. It held dust all over it and looked like it would fall apart.

Carefully he opened the flaps and inside held a single file. Kakashi picked the file up and opened it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not wasting a single moment Kakashi got up and headed straight for the Hokage. This file was Sasuke's only hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kakashi had just returned from the Hokage's office. He had shown The Third the file and he was going to place that into evidence. The Third didn't believe that Sasuke was a killer anymore then Kakashi did. If Sasuke did play a part there had to be a reason behind it. This file proved that Sasuke was just a victim. He could show it right away and save everyone the trouble. However, the victims' family deserved to hear what happened and Sasuke needed to say it out loud. So for tonight Sasuke would be in a cell and tomorrow he would be free once again.

The Third had already made sure that the rookie teams knew. Sasuke would need as much support as he could get. Tomorrow was bound to be a long hard day. Kakashi couldn't believe all of this. He had only been around Sasuke for a dew months. To learn all of this so quickly was making his head swim. Once he scanned through the file he knew exactly who the bad man was. He just couldn't believe he never noticed before. He was on the same ANBU squad as Itachi. He saw Sasuke and Itachi together all the time. Sasuke always looked fine; then again he was an Uchiha and if they wanted to they could hide anything.

Kakashi went and lay down on his bed. He was tired, but he was also worried. Sasuke was locked away in a cell which meant his chakra was blocked and he was chained to a wall. He would be completely defenseless against an attack. They had already hurt him once all he could do was hope they would leave it at that. Kakashi could feel that tingle once again in his head. He closed his eyes to try and focus on it as well as send some strength to Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

'_Kakashi there's two ANBU here.'_

"What are they doing?"

'_They just keep staring at me.'_

"Are they in the cell and how long have they been there?"

'_Yes they're inside and a couple of minutes maybe.'_

Kakashi was trying to think of a reason why they would be inside the cell. If they were there to just keep an eye on him there was no need to be in the cell. The only reasons Kakashi could think of were nothing good.

'_Why are they taking their clothes off?'_

Fear and anger filled Kakashi completely now he understood why. on any other occasion so would have Sasuke. Except his body was exhausted, malnourished, in pain and his chakra was sealed off. All of which have made it hard for his mind to function and process. Kakashi had to calm down he didn't know if Sasuke could feel what he was feeling.

"Are you restrained?"

'_Yes'_

"Where?"

'_My wrists and ankles'_

"How?"

'_My ankles are to each other. My wrists are to the ceiling.'_

"You're hanging from the ceiling?"

'_I'm on my knees, but ya my arms are above my head and the chain is attached to the ceiling.'_

"Sasuke listen to me… they're going to rape you. I need you to focus."

'_What I can't handle this I just want to sleep it hurts too much already.'_

"Shh I know…I know. They're going to take your clothes off and then they will do things to you."

'_Kakashi'_

"This is the hard part don't fight against it. That will make it hurt worse."

'_I can't take this'_

"I'm right here the while time I'm right here. Talk to me what's happening?"

'_They're taking my pants off and I can't move at all.'_

"As hard as it is don't make a sound and don't cry it'll only encourage them."

Kakashi felt a wavy of pin surging throw his mind. He knew what it was from Sasuke had connected to him so he could talk to him and take his charka. This also meant that mentally Kakashi could feel his pain. This pain that Kakashi was feeling meant that they were raping him.

"Sasuke talk to me"

'_I can't it hurts god it hurts so bad. I can't take anymore of this why can't they just kill me.' _

"Sasuke listen to my voice we will get through this. The nights almost over tomorrow at noon you'll be free. Seven more hours and you'll be free."

'_I can't take seven more hours of this. I'm too tired to block it all out anymore.'_

"They won't last long I promise within twenty minutes they'll be done. Just listen to my voice. How do you spell exceptional?"

'_Ahhh I think he just broke my jaw. He's chocking me I can't move to get him out of my mouth.'_

"Come one Sasuke how do you spell exceptional?"

'_What?'_

"Exceptional spell it."

'_E…x…c…e…p…t…i…o…n…a…l exceptional'_

"Good how do you spell finadict?"

'_F…i…n…a…d…i…c…t… finadict'_

"Good that's good what's 8x8?"

'_64'_

"What's 24x24?"

'_576'_

"That's right good now 768/ 6?"

'_Um… 128'_

"Good now what can you see? Is there any scars or tattoos? What are their masks?"

'_There's a squirrel he's in front of me. No tattoos other then the ANBU one on his left arm. Um scars yes there's one right by his heart it looks like a lightening bolt. His skin it's darker though a little darker then Naruto's.'_

"That's very good Sasuke what about the other one?"

'_It's a lizard he doesn't have any scars that I can see. He does have a black tattoo of a dragon wrapped around a dagger on his chest. He's pale it really stands out.'_

"I'm going to find them after this I'll take care of them."

'_God I'm gonna throw up it's all over my face and he won't stop spitting on me.'_

"It's almost over soon you can sleep."

'_They're done and getting dressed now. It hurts so bad I can feel blood on my legs.'_

"I know it's going to be okay just a little over six hours now. They'll heal you before noon so it's really less then six hours."

'_They're right it's what a murderer like me deserves.'_

"You are not a murderer Sasuke don't ever let anyone tell you other wise. Close your eyes and let sleep take over."

'_I can't it hurts too much and my legs can't hold my weight anymore. It's making my arms stretch too far.'_

"Relax your muscles and it'll help with the pain and keep your arms from dislocating. I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here. I can hold out for the both of us all night. I won't leave you."

'_You promise?'_

"I promise"

That's how they stayed the rest of the night. Kakashi would ask Sasuke questions like before he was trying to get Sasuke to focus on something other then the pain. So they played different word and number games. Sasuke never did fall asleep he was to terrified of what would happen if he did. Finally they came and got him for the trail. Kakashi had felt relief when Sasuke said The Third and Ibiki were there. He knew they would make sure Sasuke was healed.

Sasuke had let the link go at that moment. He would see Kakashi soon enough there was only an hour before the trial. Kakashi got up off the bed he felt for the first time that night how much he was drained. He was tired and light headed so he went into his kitchen to get something to eat before he headed down to the courthouse. This was one meeting Kakashi refused to be late for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto was waiting outside the courthouse for everyone ekse. The whole village had all heard about Sasuke's trial. Naruto couldn't believe it there was just no way that Sasuke killed all those people. Within fifteen minutes all the rookie Teams were there. They all stood there in the silence no one knowing what to say. All they could do was listen to what the villagers had to say as they went in.

"A serial killer just like his brother."

"I heard he was put in a cell and he got brutally beaten."

"I hope they kill him for what he's done."

"I think it's all some lie just to get attention."

Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"He didn't do this there's no way."

"Naruto we don't know what happened in that house." Shikamaru said

"I don't care he saved my life. He put himself in front of me he almost died. He's not a killer a killer doesnt do that."

"Even if he did kill them that doesn't automatically make him a killer." Shino said

"Something could have happened that none of us noticed." Ino said

"What if something did happen? What if we missed something?" Sakura said

"That's something we can deal with later. Right now we don't know the truth so let's not jump to conclusions." Kiba said

Kakashi and the other sensei including Iruka walked up to the courthouse.

"What are you all doing outside?" Kakashi asked

"We just weren't really ready to go in yet." Ino explained

"Kakashi sensei is it true did Sasuke really kill those people?" Sakura asked

"It's not my story to tell. I can tell you that tonight Sasuke will be safe and sleeping in my spare bedroom."

"It's almost time to start ket's head in." Iruka said

They made their way into the courthose. The room was full of people most were the families of the victims. Kakashi couldn't hlep but think how hard it must be on Sasuke. Kakashi looked to see if he could find Sasuke. After a few seconds he found Sasuke sitting in the defendants seat. There were people sitting all around him and standing in front of him harrassing him. Kakashi told the others to sit down he then made his wau towards Sasuke.

"Get away from him before I personally throw you in jail."

The other people turned and looked at Kakashi then they took their seat. Kakashi then got his first look at sasuke. His face was full of bruises and cuts, his right arm was in a sling and his right wrist held a brace. Kakashi turned to the balif.

"Is there some place that I can talk to him. He doesn't have any representation after all."

"Fine, but only five minutes then we're starting."

Kakashi gave a nod then went and helped Sasuke get up. His body was in more pain then Kakashi had expected. Kakashi got him in the small room just right next to the balif. Kakashi gently got Sasuke to sit down on one of the two chairs in the room. Kakashi immediately began to look Sasuke over he was shivering and had a fever.

"Hey it's okay it's going to be okay."

"Hurts"

Sasuke could barely open his mouth from the pain. Kakashi could see that his jaw had been broken and was healed as best as it could be.

"I know it hurts this is going to be hard. If you need to just look at me the whole time. Ignore everyone else just tell me what happened. After this we can just go to my place and you can sleep as long as you want."

"I can't do this"

"You can do this just tell me what happened. Don't think about anyone else just tell me your story."

"O...okay"

"Okay it's time lets go."

Slowly Sasuke got up and made his way back inside the courtroom with Kakashi. He sat down back in his chair with Kakashi right beside him. The room was full of whispers as they all decided if he was a killer or not. The Third came in and the room was filled with silence.

"We are all here today for the trial of Uchiha Sasuke. Now I like to keep everyone in mind that this is a courtroom. Regardless that this is a public trial I will not tolerate disrespect. Go ahead counselor." The Third said

"Thank you Hokage-Sama. I really don't think there's much point in calling witnesses. The evidence really does speak for itself. Sasuke killed fifty people, fifty innocent people. His prints were found on every single one of them, they all died from a single stab wound to their neck. Making them bleed out almost instantly. The wound was shallow which tells us it was done by a child. Sasuke's school grades supports that he is smart enough to know exactly where the main artery on the neck is which is right where they were all stabbed. This is all very simple he killed them and as such he should be penalized and convicted like every other killer."

"Hm Sasuke come up here and sit beside me on the witness stand please." The Third said

Slowly Sasuke got up but he couldn't hold himself up to well and he found himself stumbling back into his chair. Kakashi looked at the Hokage and receiving a nod he got up and helped Sasuke up. His body was in a great deal of pain he really couldn't handle the movement. Everyone in the court room had their eyes on him. They didn't expect to see him in such a level of pain. Naruto turned and looked at the other rookies they were all shaking their heads. They couldn't believe any of this was going on here they were in a trail for Sasuke. there was even evidence proving that he killed not only one but fifty people the whole thing was just mind blowing.

Once Sasuke was seated at the witness stand Kakashi went back to his chair but not without giving the prosecutor a look. Sasuke then turned his head to look ed the Hokage who was staring right back at him.

"Sasuke I'm going to explain a few things before we proceed. You've never witness a trial nor been through one before. With your level of intelligence though I'm sure you already know but just to be on the safe side. The prosecutor will start by asking you some questions about this case then I will be asking you questions afterwards. Do you understand? You can nod."

Sasuke gave a small nod he wasn't looking forward to this but Kakashi had said to just tell the truth and he would be sleeping safely at his house tonight so Sasuke had some hope.

"Now with that being said I would also like to take this time to address you counselor. As you can see as you all can see Sasuke is injured his jaw was broken last night and it was healed just two hours ago. So be patient with him speaking it will be extremely painful for give him some time to get the words out. Be warned counselor if you take it too far I will cut you off early ninja or not he is still a twelve year old boy am I understood?

"Completely Hokage-Sama I'll behave."

"Proceed then."

"Alright Sasuke do you like blood?"

"What?" Sasuke's voice was soft and just barely above a whisper but the courtroom could hear it. They could also hear the pain in his voice from just a simple action like talking.

"Blood do you like it? Do you enjoy seeing it?"

"No"

"I think you do enjoy blood I think you enjoy it so much that you couldn't resist. Every single one of these victims your victims bleed out there would have been blood everywhere. Now for someone that doesn't like blood you sure do have an interesting way to kill people. I would think it would have been easier for you to just poison them it's quick and easy but no not you. You enjoy the sight of blood you enjoy the sight of pain."

"No I don't."

"Oh then how would you explain these? For the record these are pictures that were taken when Sasuke was arrested and searched. For those that can't see they are pictures of his wrists both holding multiple deep cuts all of which are self inflected. So Sasuke tell me again how you don't blood."

"I don't."

"Liar"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are you're a killer and lair. What's wrong once you got out of the academy it was harder to find a victim so you had to start cutting yourself just to see the blood. Or do you really expect people to believe that you were just born suicidal?"

"I…"

"You what? What could you possibly have to say right now? All these people in here they have had a loved one die by your very hands. You are a horrible person a murderer…"

"Enough you have no right to say any of that to him. You don't know a dam thing and all your accomplishing is scaring him." Kakashi said.

He couldn't sit there and be quiet anymore Sasuke was terrified and he didn't know what to say. His eyes kept going back to Kakashi looking for some strength some courage. Kakashi wasn't hearing any of this anymore he was trying to keep Sasuke from killing himself as it is this wasn't helping any.

"Kakashi sit down you have no right to interrupt me."

"I have every right I'm not just going to sit here and let you do this to him. He's in an extreme amount of pain he was already scared now you've terrified him."

"He's an Uchiha I'm sure he's just fine."

"Uchiha or not that doesn't change that he's just twelve he's a child regardless of how intelligent or his name that doesn't change that he's a child and your bullying him."

"He's a murderer and deserves everything he gets none of this even affects him."

"You're not there at night when he wakes up screaming. You're not there at night when he's got his hands under red hot water trying to scrub off the blood that isn't there. You're not there watching him cut just to make sure he doesn't kill himself. Your not there so don't you dare say that it doesn't affect him."

After that the room went completely dead silent. No one knew what to say or think. There in front of them was a beat up shaking from fear Uchiha. No one even considered that they would ever see this but they also didn't remember that he was indeed just a twelve year old boy who was an orphan. No matter how hard they tried their hearts were breaking after hearing what Kakashi had just said.

"Hokage-Sama are you really going to allow him to speak like this?" The prosecutor asked

"Sit down counselor your done."

"What? I didn't even get to ask my questions."

"Well maybe you should of considered that before you started terrorizing him. I was going to stop you just before Kakashi cut in. I warned you not to go too far and you did so now you can go sit down it's my turn."

The prosecutor turned around and went back to his seat Kakashi sat back down once the Hokage gave him a look. Kakashi knew Sasuke was safe the Third had seen the file himself and had assured Kakashi that Sasuke would be let go. That didn't mean Kakashi was going to let Sasuke be trampled over.

"Alright Sasuke tell me what happened."

"I… I killed them and then had to burry them then clean up the blood."

"See he even admits it he's a murderer as such he should be executed like one."

"Counselor unlike you I refuse to believe that a three year old child could kill a complete stranger. Now sit down and keep quiet. Sasuke what happened?"

"I don't understand… I killed them I…"

"No Sasuke what happened in that house? I saw your real medical file who hurt you? Who made you kill all those people?"

"The bad man"

"Who's the bad man Sasuke?"

Sasuke started to shake more and his breathing became quicker even though he was dead Sasuke still feared him more then anything. He was always taught what would happen if he ever told someone who he was and those memories were even to keep him from telling. The Third looked over at Kakashi as if searching for his answer. Kakashi just gave a nod and said.

"I happened when I asked to. Sasuke look at me"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi who was still in his seat.

"Take a deep breath slow your breathing down just look at me."

Slowly Sasuke's breathing went back to normal. The Third couldn't believe how bad Sasuke was at just a simple question. He already knew who it was but that didn't mean he didn't need Sasuke to say it especially after this he knew he had to get Sasuke to finally say it and be free from it.

"Okay how did you meet the victims?"

"He would bring them into the house."

"Where in the house?"

"Basement"

"What time of the day roughly?"

"Um late everyone was always sleeping… but um it would get earlier if everyone was on a mission."

"Who is he Sasuke?"

"I can't… I"

"You said everyone was on a mission do you mean you Clan members or just the people in your house?"

"My house"

"So Itachi would be gone?"

"Yes"

"Your mother would be gone?"

"Yes"

"What about your father?"

"Um…"

"Sasuke the bad man is your father isn't he?"

"I can't…"

"Sasuke look at me" Kakashi said

Sasuke turned his head back to look at Kakashi.

"Take a deep breath and relax just look at me and tell me. I'm the only one here Sasuke tell me who the bad man is. I'll keep you safe he won't ever hurt you again, but you can't let him have this power still you need to be free. So tell me who is he Sasuke?"

"My… my father"

"Ok I know it's hard Sasuke but I need you to try when was the first time he had you kill someone?" the Third asked, but Sasuke kept his eyes on Kakashi he found it easier.

"I was three"

"What happened?"

"He had been hurting me for a few months. One night he told me to go into the basement. When I got there a man was chained down to this metal table. There were weapons all around the room. my father came down and tortured him for hours all I could do was watch. Every time I tried and looked away he would make it worse. Finally I thought it was over, but it wasn't he turned to me and told me to kill him. When I refused he started to torture me. I remember the victim telling me that it was okay… that I had to survive. I finally couldn't take it anymore I took the knife and stabbed him in the middle of his neck."

"What happened once he was dead?"

"I was told to burry him on the other end of the compound where no one would find him. I had to drag him through the compound it was so heavy there was a trail of blood the whole way I really didn't know if it was the victims or mine. Once I hit the outskirts I had to dig a hole and burry him then cover it up then go back and clean it all up. I couldn't sleep until I was finished which was always when everyone was getting up so I couldn't sleep it would go like that for a few nights at a time. Then I could finally sleep when he had a mission."

"Was it like that every time?"

"Yes"

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I thought it was my fault he wasn't like that with anyone else. He loved the Clan he would die just to protect them. Then there was me he would die just to kill me. I would force myself to believe that it wasn't him. I made up this fake persona that after dark he turned into someone else this bad man. It was easy at first to believe it but as I got older and the more the nights went by I couldn't fake it anymore. I knew it was me that there was something wrong with me and not him. Whenever he thought I was going to tell Itachi he would always make it worse so I couldn't get the words out even if I wanted to."

"Thank you Sasuke you can sit down now."

Kakashi came up to help Sasuke up and back into his seat. His body stiffened up quickly from the pain in his sore muscles. Once seated the Third spoke again.

"Is there anyone from a victim's family that would like to say something?"

Everyone in the room looked around their faces all said the same thing. Guilt they originally came here for justice they all wanted him dead and now knowing the truth they hated themselves for wishing for it. Finally an older man stood up and spoke.

"It was my father that was the victim for the record. I'm not going to tell you my personal story about how this affected me. I think judging by the faces I can speak for everyone when I say I'm sorry. We all came here for justice we all came here with every intention of fighting for the death penalty. What we didn't come here is with common sense. You would have been just four years old when my father died. No child especially that young should ever have to go through that. So I'm sorry for judging you I'm sorry for forgetting that your just a child and I'm most sorry for failing you. As an adult it's our job to protect children and I didn't protect you none of us did. We all turned a blind eye to any signs that there were because of your name and that's wrong. You never ever should have had to go through that and for that I am sorry."

The man sat back down. Sasuke closed his eyes he couldn't take much more of this. He was in pain, exhausted and he just wanted to hide.

"Thank you for that. I'd like to point out as well that Konoha failed you Sasuke. it's a ninja's job to protect the villagers we all looked past you, because you're an Uchiha. We failed to protect you."

"So that's it he killed fifty people and that's it? He just gets away with it." The prosecutor said.

"No he's not just off the hook, Konoha's not off the hook. I could send Sasuke to jail till he's twenty-one but that won't fix this. Nor would just sending him homes. I will not allow Konoha to fail him again. So my ruling is that you will be placed in Kakashi's care. You will live with him and follow his rules. You are to also see a trauma counselor three days a week. You will also continue doing missions once your physical injuries are healed, but you will be doing these missions with different teams every week. The reason is you're anti social and I want you to come out of your shell. The only way you'll ever be able to get past all of this is with people. That's all go and get some sleep and keep in mind Sasuke that if you continue to spiral downward then I will have to place you in a recovery center. I don't want to do that so get better take him home Kakashi."

The Third got up and left the courtroom. The people started to file out. Kakashi turned and saw that Sasuke was shaking. He knew once he got back to his house that Sasuke was going to break. The rookie teams were still sitting in the courtroom waiting. They all wanted to be there for Sasuke. Kakashi knew they didn't mean any harm, but he knew Sasuke couldn't take anymore. So he formed a hand seal and took them back to his home. Iruka went over to the rookie teams once Kakashi was gone.

"I know you all want to speak with Sasuke, but right now isn't the time. You need o give him a few days as well as yourselves need to take a few days and absorb all of this. You just found out that a person you've known for six years killed fifty people and was abused. Give him a few days then go and see him. For now let's all go home and let it quiet down." Iruka said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rookie teams decided they would all go out for something to eat and to talk. All of their minds were full and racing they all knew they wouldn't be able to just go home. They picked a quiet restaurant where they wouldn't be bothered. After placing a few tables together they all sat down and slowly started.

"How did we all miss this?" Ino asked

"Sasuke's good at hiding he always has been it's in his blood. It's not any of your guys fault for missing it. It's ours we were the adults we were his sensei we should have been able to see through it. You can't blame yourselves for this." Iruka said

"But you can blame yourselves?" Kiba asked

"It's not that simple Kiba. We're trained to see through deceptions and people. That's why we're the sensei and you're the students. We're trained for this if we had paid more attention then Sasuke wouldn't have been able to foul us." Asuma said

"Ya but we were his classmates we saw him more then you all did. We spent time closer to Sasuke to see his face and the rest of him then you all. I still can't believe none of us saw it. That we were all so self centered that we completely ignored him and for what? Just because of his name his attitude? Now knowing all of this I can't really blame him for the way he acted look at what he had to go through." Shikamaru said

"I think you're all forgetting that Sasuke is a genius. Unless he wanted someone to know he wouldn't have shown it. Not only that, Sasuke was only in the class for barely a year when his family was killed. He had bruises on him but he trained a lot more then the rest of us so that was credited for. He was thinner then the males in the class, but again he trained more then us so it was credited for. Sasuke covered everything up perfectly so that no one ever did think twice if they thought something was off. Sasuke is a genius and he out smarted us all." Shino said

"Do you think he's still a little too thin for someone his age and height?" Shikamaru asked

The sensei looked at each other trying to decide if they really should touch on that topic or not.

"Sasuke's has always been under the average weight level. For a ninja he really should be a little heavier. I'm sure Kakashi will be discussing it with him and coming up with a plan for him to gain some weight." Iruka explained

"It may very well be that Sasuke is just simply training too much so what food he does eat doesn't get the chance to stay with him long enough for it to turn into fat." Asuma added

"So now what do we do? How do we help?" Naruto asked

"By doing nothing with Sasuke really is the best way you can help." Iruka said

"How can we just stand by and do nothing? We already did that for the past five years and it's done no good." Naruto said

"We didn't know what was going on though. As the children you do nothing but act normal around him and let us the adults fix this. This isn't something any of you can fix it's not even something you all can fully understand. Just be yourself around Sasuke like always don't treat him differently especially when he's on your team for missions." Iruka said

"So we're basically just supposed to act like we don't know he's killing himself?" Kiba asked

"Kiba…"

"No seriously that's what you're saying that the best thing to do is just let him keep killing himself? We all know he's thin because he's starving himself. We all know he's exhausted because he doesn't sleep ever. We all now know he's cutting himself and from what I saw of the pictures pretty damn badly. You can tell us to do nothing but you can't just sit there and tell us to act the same way. I can tell you right now I won't be able to. How could I treat him the same way when I treated him like crap. After knowing all this I can't help but feel bad for him little lone keep treating him like shit."

"We don't want you to keep treating him like shit. We want you all to just be yourselves around him so he can start to feel comfortable with being himself around people. We don't know who Sasuke is all we know and have seen is the Uchiha in him. Who Sasuke is we don't know and we never will if we can't get him to feel comfortable with being who he is. The exhaustion, the starving himself and cutting himself we will be dealing with that. By you all just being yourselves that is helping Sasuke in a way that we can't." Asuma said

"I guess it's worth a try after all it can't make anything worse." Sakura said

"Good we are going to get going to Kakashi's and speak with him we will see you all tomorrow for training." Asuma said

The rookies just gave a nod and watched as their senseis walked away. Their minds were still racing it would take some time before they could fully process everything that was said today. They all went their separate ways homes all understanding that the other needed time to think.

Back at Kakashi's apartment Sasuke had taken a shower and changed his clothes. He was still unbelievably sore from the previous night and just wanted nothing more then to sleep. He was sitting in the spare bedroom when he heard a knock on the front door followed by it opening and closing. He didn't know who was here but he didn't care he just wanted to be left alone. After today everyone knew the truth and it wouldn't be long before it hit the news and papers. He couldn't hide from it anymore everyone will know by morning everyone will think differently of him and treat him differently. How could he work with his team now little lone other teams that didn't even know him.

There was a knock on his door and Kakashi walked in without even waiting for a response. He was followed by Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on but it couldn't be anything good. He was in trouble for what he did and they were here to set him straight. The others made their way around the bed to be planked on each side and the foot of the bed stood Kakashi. Sasuke just looked down he couldn't help it this was just too weird for him. He didn't know what was going to happen at all. He was badly injured and sitting in a room with five elite ninja's. no one said anything for a few minutes no one knew where to start finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore in a low whisper he spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"For what Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"For what I did."

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked

"I killed those people."

"Sasuke you were just three years old you had no choice. It's important you understand this. What happened growing up is not your fault you owe no one an apology." Iruka said

"Fifty innocent people are dead by my hand that sounds like a lot to apologies for."

"You were forced Sasuke. Your father is to blame for their deaths you were a victim just like them. Whether you stabbed them or not they were going to die regardless. Your father wasn't going to let them just walk away from it. They were dead the moment your father brought them into his house." Asuma explained

"We've all killed people Sasuke. It's not easy to get over its going to be even harder for you because of how young you were. That doesn't mean you can't over come this. We all understand how it feels after killing someone." Kurenai said

"You said your father killed himself did you mean that?"

"I did"

"What…"

"He was depressed for a while. Longer then I had thought I was a little younger then you. He had been talking strangely for him telling me how much he cared about me. What he wanted for me for when I was older. That he was sorry for what to this day I'm not completely sure. I can only assume he was sorry for what he was about to do. I walked into his room later on that night and he was dead. He was hanging from the ceiling with a note left stating once again that he was sorry. Now Sasuke I have a question for you. Yesterday when I was in the Hokage's office the first time around Danzou had told me about these killings. He also mentioned how everyone in the Clan was killed by having their throat's slashed by Itachi's sword. Except your father he had a cut along his neck but it wasn't deep enough to kill him. He was killed by a stab wound right in the center of his neck just like all of those innocent people. Do you know how that got there?"

Sasuke just gave a nod. His head was down and his eyes were focused on his hands in his lap. They were shaking he didn't know where this was going.

"Now what you say in this room in this very moment Sasuke stays in this room. it doesn't get brought up outside of this room and doesn't get reported by anyone. There's more to this story more that your holding in and you need to tell it."

"Itachi had just left after he killed them. I went over to mother and checked for her pulse but she was gone. father though I saw his chest moving he was still alive. He opened his eyes and he looked right at me. He was bleeding out but he would live through it. He couldn't move though he needed me to go get help so he could live. He actually started begging me to run for help. It was so ironic, because out of all the times I begged him to stop or they did he would just make it worse. He couldn't live it would have been just me and him all alone there was no one there to stop him for what he was doing. I couldn't kill anymore I couldn't handle anymore so I picked up the knife. I closed my eyes and stabbed him and I killed the last person I was forced to kill."

They couldn't believe it. After everything Sasuke had been through he was forced to kill his father just so he would survive. They had truly failed him he never should have had to be going through any of that or this.

"We're going to get you better Sasuke. This is Gai he's the leader of a Genin squad that graduated last year. The Hokage had said you would be bouncing around between squads and it will be just these four squads." Kakashi said

"It's an honor to have an Uchiha on my squad I look forward to teaching you Sasuke. I shall help you bring back the flame of youth deep inside of you." Gai said

Sasuke just sat there staring at Gai he honestly didn't know what to say to that at all.

"You won't be with his squad first. You'll be with mine first once your healed fully." Kurenai said

"Your squad?"

"She's the leader of squad eight with Shino, Hinata and Kiba. We figured that would be a better start both Shino and Hinata don't really say much." Kakashi said

"They could use your help with your fighting skills. You all can learn from each other." Kurenai said

"But this won't be taking place for at least a month or two Sasuke. We need to make you healthy first." Asuma said

"Right starting with a proper diet." Kakashi said

"I eat healthy."

"Yes you do I will give you that. The food you eat is very healthy but you don't eat enough. You can't just eat once a day and not at all some days. You'll be eating three times a day breakfast, lunch and dinner." Kakashi said

"Can't we just start with two and skip breakfast?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It fills you with energy, energy that a growing youth like yourself needs and much take advantage of." Gai said

"Why don't you eat breakfast Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"I haven't since I was three. After killing someone not even an hour before I just couldn't stomach anything. After the Clan was dead though I still couldn't with the nightmares nothing would ever stay down. The smell of food just makes my stomach turn."

"Okay we can start with two meals a day and go from there. I understand that the nightmares would make it very difficult to want to eat in the morning. Once we get the nightmares calmed down then we can work on breakfast. Now you will be seeing a trauma counselor three times a week for a few months. Then once you're back on missions we will go from there." Kakashi said

"The cutting though is the main issue right now. We can not allow that to continue to happen. We understand that it has been happening for many years now and it's going to be hard to stop. However, it needs to stop it's not safe it's not healthy and when you go back on missions we won't allow you to get the chance to do it. Nor will your teammates Sasuke." Asuma said

"There's things you can do we can teach you to do so that when the desire comes you can get through it without cutting Sasuke." Iruka said

"Like what?"

"The other night we discussed meditating you could try that." Kakashi said

"I can teach you a safe way to box out your anger and that desire. I can show you how to do it safely though so you don't ruin your hands." Gai said

"You can also always try talking about it when you feel like you need to." Iruka said

"You could try painting its very calm and peaceful. If you keep busy you won't have time to cut." Kurenai said

"You could go out with some people surround yourself with people that won't let you give in to the temptation." Asuma said

"So just don't do it basically." Sasuke said

"Sasuke it's not easy I know but know this if you continue to lose weight if you continue to cut then I will be placing you in a recovery center where only I can sign you out. I don't want to do that to you. Now I do believe you will gain weight because you know very well yourself that your not at a healthy weight and it's affecting your ability to be a ninja. The cutting I will give a little leeway to a point. I can understand at first it will be hard to overcome it. So I will be allowing a few mess ups here and there. How many is only for me to know. You have an amazing will power though Sasuke with that being said I think you are more then capable of getting through this without a relapse. You just need to have faith in yourself." Kakashi said

"Thanks"

"Alright we're going to leave you alone to get some rest and try to sleep. I know it's hard but try you need to sleep. I'll come in and check on you frequently to make sure you're okay Sasuke." Kakashi said

Sasuke just gave a nod and watched as the adults filled out of his now new room. it was still day light outside so Sasuke had a chance of getting a decent sleep. It wasn't till night when the nightmares normally surfaced. Getting under the covers and laying down Sasuke closed his eyes and let his exhaustion take over.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilog 

It had been a long six months for Sasuke. He was placed under a microscope for so long he felt like he would never be free. Finally though after everything he had to go through he was finally healthy. He was at a good weight now so he could start to gain some muscle which will help when he's on missions. Him and Kakashi have gotten into a routine together and he's actually happy living there with him. After all this time Sasuke really couldn't imagine not living with Kakashi and seeing him everyday. He was getting along with the other teams and he found himself enjoying the movement between the four teams. It was nice to get to learn from different sensei again.

The important and his most favorite though was no more nightmares. He didn't think it would be possible but after all these years he was finally free from the nightmares. With the help of Kakashi and his counselor he was finally able to go to bed at night and sleep all night long now. That meant the world to Sasuke he was finally free. The village didn't react any differently towards him. They all got over what happened fairly quickly and for that he was thankful for. For the first time Sasuke felt like he was going to be ok. That he could have a family and a life for the first time. He very quickly found himself loving the idea of having friends and family around him. He no longer hid who he was he just let people see him for him then the Uchiha second.

He was only thirteen years old now but he looked forward to the future and no longer lived in the past. He was looking forward to the Chounin exams that were coming up that him and Team seven will be taking part in. he was ready for them and he was excite to be apart of that. His life was finally looking up and Sasuke found it easier to smile and have fun now that after ten years his blood stained hands were finally clean.


End file.
